


【热血高校/芹漆】小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 2





	【热血高校/芹漆】小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？-七十二疑冢

【热血高校/芹漆】小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【热血高校/芹漆】小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f6dc004)

◎『热血高校』同人，芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌  
◎标题来源于同名的百度网页推送，内容就是芹泽揍700那段wwwww  
◎换个标题换个世界

小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？

芹泽多摩雄刚到学校，就觉得今天的铃兰不太对劲，三年级的人明显少了十几个，一二年级的毛小子们也没以前那么上窜下跳了，他带着疑惑走进教室，看到户梶勇次的脸之后突然就明白了。  
停战协议刚被打破，凤仙的人就带着手下的那些光头搞了奇袭，芹泽军团和GPS都被打了个措手不及，结果就是一群人在医院包扎到凌晨，连家都没回就直接来了学校。  
“筒本呢？”芹泽问道，军团的主要战力中只缺了筒本。  
“要三个月才能痊愈。”户梶说，他也没想到筒本会被打成这样。  
“打架也要有个限度啊。”芹泽皱着眉说，在医院躺三个月，到时候连毕业都赶不上了。  
“听说是被一个叫漆原凌的疯子打的。”时生及时提供了从在场者那里问来的情报。

于是疯子这个词一度成为漆原凌在铃兰这群乌鸦之间的代号，直到泷谷源治取了个新的，叫做“豆苗”——只不过没多少人敢这么叫就是了。

在与凤仙的大战里，芹泽不是挂彩最多的，却绝对是脸被打得最惨的那个，源治依稀记得自己上天台的时候芹泽还不是这样的，就有些疑惑地问他：“凤仙那个豆苗这么厉害？”  
“哈？你为什么这么问？”  
源治指了指芹泽的脸，芹泽抬手摸了一下，全是血瘀和口子。  
“还好吧，他出拳的角度和力度都不错……”  
“那你也不至于被打成这样。”  
芹泽这次干脆装没听见了，他可不想把单方面挨了几十拳没还手的事说出去。

后来某一天晚饭过后，三上好和三上学出门去便利店买烟，一边走一边划拳来决定谁付钱，路过停车场的时候发现有人在打群架，还是多对二。兄弟俩就凑近了想要看看情况，没准还会考虑帮不帮忙，但是战局完全一边倒——倒向只有两个人的那一方。  
“厉害耶。”三上学感叹道，正打算等结束了就去跟那两个人打声招呼，三上好就拉着他后退了两米。  
“你看清是谁了吗就往上冲？”  
“谁啊？……卧槽芹泽！？旁边那又是谁？……卧槽漆原凌！？”  
这时那两人身边已经倒了一圈，剩下的能跑的也早跑了，芹泽拿起掉在一旁的伞递给漆原，同时又说了什么，隔得太远听不清楚，反正漆原在他说完之后就毫不含糊地给了他一拳。

三上兄弟知道了这件事，第二天整个铃兰就全知道了。  
“什么？芹泽和凤仙的人在一起了？原来他喜欢光头啊。”  
“什么光头啊！他跟那个疯子漆原在一起了！”  
“……你说芹泽怎么就不喜欢光头呢？是吧？”  
消息从三年级内部一路传到一二年级，添油加醋一番之后又重新传回三年级，到了源治的耳朵里时，消息已经变成了“芹泽和漆原站在公园里热吻”了。  
源治起身去了凤仙，半路上碰到正往铃兰走的鸣海大我。  
“鸣海大我是你让豆苗来勾引穷鬼的吗！？”  
“你们那边才该让芹泽离凌远一点！”  
辰川时生温柔一笑：“会拱了。”  
芝山凖人叹了口气：“被拱了。”  
此时的芹泽还没睡醒，他躺在床上打了个哈欠，然后把怀里的漆原搂得更紧。

三个月之后筒本将治出院，户梶特地来接他，两个人抽着烟往学校走，路过公园时不约而同地停下了脚步。  
芹泽和漆原正在公园里吻得难舍难分。

“你说户梶他们看见芹泽和漆原站在公园里热吻？”源治一脸看傻子的表情，“他俩不是早就这么干了吗？”

小弟被打的住院三个月，看大哥是怎么给报仇的？  
筒本将治：看啊！你倒是看啊！没见过这么给小弟报仇的大哥吧？我也没有！(╯>д<)╯ 

  
2017-05-01  
4  
108

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

[#芹漆](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%BC%86)

[#芹泽多摩雄](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%B3%BD%E5%A4%9A%E6%91%A9%E9%9B%84)

[#漆原凌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BC%86%E5%8E%9F%E5%87%8C)

[#孝刚](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AD%9D%E5%88%9A)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f711917)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f6d50c4)  


评论 ( 4 )

热度 ( 108 )

  1. [](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) [斜月三星](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) [玉书卿](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lijianqiangjianli.lofter.com/) [sillybot](https://lijianqiangjianli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://canhua924.lofter.com/) [白羽千](https://canhua924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://weiyu450.lofter.com/) [微雨](https://weiyu450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://queyin.lofter.com/) [雀荫](https://queyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xionghaizi942.lofter.com/) [佐久间虾饺](https://xionghaizi942.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://zhongguozhanhujuajitegong.lofter.com/) [全场断更安子衿](https://zhongguozhanhujuajitegong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://hualug.lofter.com/) [花路.G](https://hualug.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://esther876.lofter.com/) [esther](https://esther876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) [猝死专业户](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) [Arlo](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://reichenbatch1874.lofter.com/) [Clytze](https://reichenbatch1874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) [安静的浮殊](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ccuy142.lofter.com/) [怪力兔](https://ccuy142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) [Lion☆D](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yonghu7204673193.lofter.com/) [用户7204673193](https://yonghu7204673193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) [Unki](https://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://tianlansebaitao.lofter.com/) [fht 喃](https://tianlansebaitao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://middot504.lofter.com/) [reggie(:◎)≡](https://middot504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiangpi982.lofter.com/) [橡皮](https://xiangpi982.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://totokyoto.lofter.com/) [ToTo](https://totokyoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) [神仙可爱孟鹤堂](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://andongnideshengaikesupeili.lofter.com/) [我不是有志青年](https://andongnideshengaikesupeili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://199710070717.lofter.com/) [水獭七啊](https://199710070717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yonghu6838701106.lofter.com/) [小景丁丁](https://yonghu6838701106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://renshengconglaibuxuyaobierenzhijiao.lofter.com/) [Beyond](https://renshengconglaibuxuyaobierenzhijiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xijuean.lofter.com/) [夕玦安](https://xijuean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [在下想当个仙女](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [在下想当个仙女](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://zisu8233.lofter.com/) [紫夙](https://zisu8233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://anian723.lofter.com/) [西大街川贝枇杷膏](https://anian723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ivanwinter.lofter.com/) [何刈ி](https://ivanwinter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) [望尽舒城](https://wangjinshucheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) [北西的邶茜🔅](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://hpsyxy.lofter.com/) [Spack](https://hpsyxy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://youmao981.lofter.com/) [熙柚](https://youmao981.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chajiujiusama.lofter.com/) [桃沢prprpr](https://chajiujiusama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) [脸黑不是我的错](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) [脸黑不是我的错](https://aichachaaihuangjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chongying341.lofter.com/) [RNG](https://chongying341.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  



End file.
